Apocalpse: Infection
by BanditoDorito32
Summary: Katie is a regular woman trying to go about her life as usual but one day when she wakes up things change, and now she must live in a world filled with infected and find others who have survived and figure out whether she can trust them or not.


Apocalypse: Infection

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was early morning when Katie woke up, she was slightly disoriented as she woke up hearing her alarm going off on her bedside table. She reached over and turned it off before pulling the covers off of herself and getting up, she stepped in front of the standing mirror next to her bed and looked over herself. Katie was 21 years old standing at 5' 7" with dark brown hair flowing out of her head down to just below her shoulder blades, she was not a heavy set girl but also not a light one sitting at 160 pounds even. As she looked down over her chest she saw her 36 C cup breasts in her bra which she wasn't disappointed with but she had never fully appreciated them either as they either viewed as too small or would just get in her way. She didn't have a very large butt either to go with her somewhat basic frame as she saw it but she loved herself and wouldn't change anything about herself.

When she finished looking over herself she slid out of her bed clothes and walked into her rooms bathroom and getting a quick morning shower. When she had finished and dried off she put on a sports bra and some shorts as she thought she might go workout later today for an hour or two. When she walked out of her room and into the living room of her house she saw that it was slightly barren and that was because her boyfriend had been cheating on her and when she found out, of course she kicked him out, as she was the one paying for the apartment, but anyway he had taken all of his things as Katie was upset but wasn't unreasonable and allowed him to come and get his things from her apartment. She paused for a moment in the middle of the living room before she shook all the thoughts out of her head and walked into the kitchen and opening the fridge looking through the shelves to see what she could possibly eat, when she found some microwave waffles she had stored away in her fridge.

When she had eaten her breakfast she walked back into the living room turning her t.v. on and seeing the news pop up, she took a quick peek at it and seeing nothing interesting changed the channel before walking back to her room and grabbing her shoes. When she came out of her room with her purse and phone in hand she walked over to the couch before sitting down and putting her shoes on, Katie thought she could hear a weird noise coming from the t.v. and when she looked up at it all she saw was it playing static. She was very confused as it was a sunny day outside and the weather didn't predict any rain today, but of course being in Georgia you could never truly tell what the weather was gonna do. She simply shrugged it off and turned the t.v. off before picking up her stuff and walking towards the door grabbing her keys on her way out, when she opened the door she pulled it closed and put her house key in and locking the door. When she turned around she saw that the street was very empty for a Saturday, Katie walked to the edge of the street looking up and down it before seeing a man standing at the end of the road that went down the neighborhood. She yelled at the man and tried to get his attention but when he didn't respond she began to walk slowly and carefully towards the man, she noticed he was standing weirdly with his shoulders slumped down as though he was sighing. When she got about ten yards from him she called for him again but this time the man responded, he simply twitched and then turned his head towards her and what she saw is something she will never forget, the man's face was a weird purple color with all of the veins in his face a dark blue and his eyes blood red with his black pupils still barely showing. Katie screamed and ran back towards her house looking back over her shoulder as she got to her driveway to see that the man had began to hobble towards her as though he didn't have full control over his body. When she reached her front door she shoved the key in its slot and turned it as fast as she possibly could, when she made it inside she locked the door and then immediately began to lock all of her front windows and other doors. After she finished making sure that her house was locked down she sunk down into the couch and began to think about what she had seen, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard banging on the front door. She quickly rushed over to it and looked through the small peephole seeing the strange man standing on the other side throwing himself against the door, not with enough force to break the door she thought, but enough to make a lot of noise. She backed slowly away from the door before she made it back to the couch and she sat down facing the door as though if she were to take her eyes off of it that the man would come through the door. After about five minutes the banging stopped and Katie blinked a few times realizing that she had started to daydream, even though there was something very strange going on just outside her door. But she stood up and walked back over to the door looking through the peephole wondering where the man had gone, when she looked through she saw that the man was at the end of her driveway and seemed to be looking at something in the sky. Katie couldn't see the sky from the little peephole so she ran over to the closest window and began to search the sky. When she looked up in the sky she saw what the man had been looking at, there was a plane that was on fire and falling out of the sky leaving a dark trail of smoke as it drifted to its final destination. "What happened?" Katie asked to herself as she was seemingly watching her world fall apart right in-front her very eyes.

A.N.: Here's the first chapter of my story, I don't know whether it's a good story to keep writing or If its not something that you guys prefer to read, but if you guys would let me know I can either continue this story or come up with a different one and go from there. So thank you guys for reading and I hope to see you next time.


End file.
